


Payload

by digital_darling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Oral Sex, wew lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digital_darling/pseuds/digital_darling
Summary: You manage to find a way to get Molayne's attention away from his game, and back onto you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ???

It was late at night, probably sometime around 11 o’clock. The observatory had ceased research for the day. The staff had gone home. The halls fell silent, except for the yelling of the two boys playing their stupid video games.

Molayne had promised you some free time for the two of you later, however he had obviously become distracted. Sophocles invited him for a gaming session, and managed to convince you to let them play a round. What’s twenty minutes, right? Well, it had been an hour and a half since you last heard from him. You were getting rather impatient, even more so when you thought of the plans you were brewing for when the two of you were alone. You hadn’t done much in the way of intimacy yet. However, you were hoping tonight that would change. With how upset you were slowly becoming, you decided that change would still take place.

Standing up from the couch, you eyed the man sitting at his large computer desk in the middle of the room, furiously clicking and pecking at the keyboard. The glare on his glasses flashed with bright colors, his expression one of deep concentration. Every now and again he’d shout some sort of command into his headset’s microphone to Soph over in his own room. Whether they were winning or losing, he always put on his best, just like in his Pokemon battles. His dedication was part of what attracted you to him in the first place.

He didn’t seem to notice you as you moved closer to him, reaching the back side of his desk. A sly grin formed on your lips as you pieced together your plan of attack. 

“Okay, Soph, I’m on the point.” Molayne also didn’t notice you lowering onto your knees, beginning to crawl up under the desk. 

You maneuvered around cords and routers to find his legs, jittering up and down from adrenaline. With your grin spreading, you raised a hand gently to his thigh, eliciting a quick yelp.

“G-Geez, Moon, what are you doing down there?” his hands fumbled with a spot on the headset, muting his microphone. For a quick second he glanced down at you with his puppy dog eyes before his attention snapped back up to the monitor. “Oh, no! We’re losing the payload! One second!” He un-muted the microphone and went back to his game.

Unsatisfied, you squeezed your fingers around his thigh, positioning yourself so that your head was no more than a foot or so away from his crotch. 

“M-Moon! I-” You could see a bulge rising in front of you. “No, Soph, everything’s cool. Just, uh, switch to a healer, okay?” Molayne’s voice was already becoming weak, you assumed he knew where you were getting ready to go with this.

Keeping your one hand on his thigh, you raised your other up to the growing bulge. You only traced your finger up from the bottom of his crotch to the top of his jeans, under his jacket. This was enough to cause a jerk from his leg, almost kicking his computer tower over. He unsuccessfully hid a gasp as you moved to undo his pants. Looking up, you could barely see a beet-red face flushed, trying ever so hard to say concentrated on the match.

“Y-Yes, Sophocles, I’m okay, Just a little under the weather is a-all.” He nearly choked on his words as you tugged down his jeans, along with his boxers, freeing his now full erection. The clicking and tapping became haphazard, you knew he surely wasn’t playing very well anymore.

You only paused long enough to take a look at his size, still enough to impress you based on how thin the rest of him was. Then, you wrapped a hand around its base, causing a twitch.

“Oh, oh, dear…” he mumbled as his breath hitched from the touch. 

Relishing in the sound of his gasps, you didn’t hesitate to take him into your mouth, as far as he’d go, tongue running its way down the long shaft.

“I-I gotta go to the bathroom, right n-now Soph, I’ll be back!” His own hand whipped up to mute the microphone again, and then immediately he let out a soft, eager moan that fell to your ears like velvet. “Moon...What…” 

He was interrupted by your kiss onto the tip before you licked a stripe all the way back down to the base of his cock then back up from the other side. Molayne’s legs jerked around you, not knowing what else to do. The rate of his breathing almost worried you. You could hear him laying his head onto his desk with a huff, scooting in his chair a bit more to help you.

Pumping his shaft with your hand, you sucked in your cheeks as you let his length bottom out in your mouth. Your other hand reached to cup his balls, and judging by his reaction, he didn’t mind.

“M-Moon…” he breathed, “Oh, gosh.” You think you might have heard a fist thump onto the desk.

You bobbed up and down onto him for a little while longer, enjoying all the sweet moans and gasps he made from the pleasure. His arms sort of flailed above you, it was obvious this was the first time he ever had received a blowjob. Something about being his first made your stomach clench with butterflies.

“H-Hey, I uh… I think I’m...c-close.” Molayne’s words were barely audible over the huff and puff of his breathing. 

You took his warning as an incentive to go even harder, sliding his member into your mouth in at a faster pace, hand pumping what you couldn’t take. He twitched within you, moans getting louder, louder, calling your name nervously yet so desperately. With one final choked gasp he climaxed, hot liquid shooting down your throat. You swallowed all he had to give until he was done. After a few seconds you let off, grin wider than ever.

Molayne was silent, still reeling from the events that just unfolded, still doubled over his desk. He fought to catch his breath.

You slid back out from underneath his desk, and stood up. Finally getting to look at him, you could see the mess that he was: cheeks an impossible shade of red, hair ruffled, forehead beaded with sweat. 

“Moon...that was uh...th-thank you.” he mumbled, unsure of what to say in a moment like this. 

“Don’t worry, next time don’t leave me waiting.” You smiled, feeling empowered to see him melt as he did just before.

A few seconds passed in silence, the two of you blushing at eachother, until a loud knock was at Molayne’s door. He quickly jerked up, remembering his pants were down, and hit his leg on his desk with an “O-Ow!”

“We lost, you butthole!” a muffled Sophocles could be heard from outside the door, and then footsteps as he walked away again.


End file.
